Through A Cat's Eyes
by JayJay16
Summary: When Kyo's child hood rival comes back into the picture he realizes his old feelings for her, she is part of the other cursed family, and she is also the cat. But when Akito has the same interest but she doesn't return it thing get out of hand. What will


Cat eyes- 1

**(A/N Okay this is my first Fruits Basket Fic. so enjoy!**

**Okay well First I'm going to describe the main character in this story because she does not appear in the manga.**

**Akeiko (Ahh-Kay-Koh) - Is a member of the other family also cursed by the Zodiac, the Kurasowa family. She is the cat of the family and has always been a rival of Kyo's. She has waist length white hair and grey eyes. She has been in love with Kyo for ever but unlike Kargura she doesn't show it. She is a punk and her piercings include the middle of her lip and two on her left eyebrow. She stands at 5'2" and has pale skin.)**

Kyo sat on the roof and kicked off the moss that had come in the early spring weather. His red eye flashed with anger as her recalled the fight he had once again lost.

'_Damn rat.'_ He thought bitterly to himself ignoring all the noises that were going on around him, one stood out from all the others how ever.

"Kyo; heads up!" A female voice echoed in his ears. Suddenly a fist came straight at his nose, he rolled out of the way and the fist went through the roof.

A girl looking to be about a year younger than him landed on the roof, looked up at him and then pushed off again right away as though punching a hole in the roof meant nothing at all. She lunged at him again and this time he snapped to full attention grabbing her fist and flipping her off the roof. With her free hand she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her, both of them landed on their feet easily.

"Welcome back, Akeiko" The teenaged boy said ruffling his orange hair. Looking at her out fit he noticed she hadn't changed a bit, her dress was still that of a punk and she wore black jeans that were wearing out at the knees, a black tee-back tank top and black skate shoes, black jewelry adorned her wrists.

The girl smirked and tossed back her waist length pearl white hair. Her grey eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, going over her ring and stood in her fight stance.

"Who's tearing up my house again?" Shigure's voice carried from the dining room. "Oh it's Kyo and Akeiko, carry on, away from my house please?"

Akeiko smirked and walked into the house taking off her shoes as she went.

Thoru ran over to her and said in her high pitched voice,

"Oh um, may I get you something? A bath or tea?" She asked.

Akeiko smiled at her, "Shirgure, does she know?" Turning her attention to the older man.

"Yes she knows you insufferable cat, now what are you doing here?" Yuki came into the picture and proceeded to glare at the girl. He held more hatred for her than he did Kyo because he couldn't beat her.

"Yuki I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence." She said with sarcasm. Her grey eyes never leaving the rat. She reached over and pinched his cheek, his violet eyes flashing with anger.

At that moment Kyo came running through the paper doors and right into Akeiko. She pushed him away making him run into Thoru and herself into Yuki. White and Orange smoke engulfed them, a small white cat stood beside a larger orange one.

"You idiot, can you not see where you're going?" Akeiko asked from her animal form. Ears slanting back and eyes flashing.

Kyo sweat dropped and walked away to wait to change back. He hated when she insulted him knowing that she actually _didn't_ like him. But he _liked_ her, he always had, the way she talked or the way her ears slanted when she was mad. He sighed and changed back just as Haru walked in.

"Well Kyo, if you wanted me that badly you didn't have to go around naked, I could have undressed you my self." Haru said laughing at the red heads reaction.

"Shove off, and stop staring." The red head stated as he pulled his clothes back on. Watching the back of Haru's white and black head retreat from the room.

He walked into the room to find Uo and Hana were there as well and Explaining the rules of truth or dare to Yuki. He sighed hoping that someone would dare him to kiss Akeiko.

He sat down next to the other cat and stared at the table.

"Okay Carrot top Truth or Dare?" Uo asked the cat who spoke quickly and picked truth.

"Exactly what are your feelings for Akeiko?" Uo asked, Kyo glared at her taking off his shirt because he wanted to skip his turn. Akeiko looked at his well toned stomach and tanned skin. Uo turned her attention to Akeiko.

"Dare." She replied.

"Fine I dare you to make out with Kyo for a minute in front of every one." She smirked.

Akeiko felt the blood drain from her face, she looked at Kyo who was looking at Uo as though she was from another planet. Akeiko too took off her shirt revealing a black sports bra and pale stomach as well as a skull barbell.

"What you a scaredy cat?" She challenged her.

Akeiko took a deep breath, she couldn't' refuse a challenge, with out taking her eyes of Uo she grabbed Kyo by the back of his neck and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss.

A minute later they broke apart both blushing slightly. Akeiko smirked and pulled her shirt back on. Uo couldn't stop laughing and everyone else just sat there shocked.

"Okay Yuki, since I know you're gonna pick dare. I dare you to make out with Haru for thirty seconds no breaks, and passion." She finished her grey eyes gleaming as she put on her shirt.

Yuki's mouth tightened as he looked at Haru who was beaming at Akeiko as though she had handed him a brand new motorcycle. A minute later they broke away and Yuki got up to get a drink.

The game continued and at around eleven o'clock Kyo looked down to see a sleeping Akeiko on his lap. He yawned and muttered something about taking her to bed and then going to bed him self, picking her up he was surprised at how light and tiny she was. When they arrived up stairs he set her down on the bed and watched her sleep for a while, the moonlight shone on her face making her look like a china doll. A strand of white hair hung in front of her eyes and Kyo brushed it away carefully, suddenly she grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip, he froze what if she woke up? She would probably think he was going to rape her. She remained sleeping however and Kyo tried to free his wrist, her death grip was still as strong as ever. She suddenly rolled over making Kyo fall on the bed as well, his arm around her waist and body pressed up against hers. He fell asleep listening to her breathing.

The next morning Akeiko woke to the memory of last night and how she had kissed Kyo. She blushed, glad the no one could see. Suddenly aware of the arm draped loosely around her waist she wondered how much had happened last night, did she get drunk? She rolled over and came face to face with Kyo. She screamed and then shot out of the bed. Kyo woke up and tried to calm her down, she ran out of the room.

"AKEIKO! Wait no nothing happened! GAH! Listen to me woman!" Kyo ran after her realizing he didn't have a shirt on, oh crap this must look bad.

"YOU PERVERT! Just because I made out with you last night doesn't give you any reason to- to—" Her words were cut short by her running into none other than,

"Akito," she said bowing her head, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

Kyo ran in holding a robe. The white cat grabbed it and walked into the other room, they heard a 'poof' and then Akeiko walked by trotting up the stairs to go change. Kyo turned his attention to Akito, never had liked that one. Akito held a special liking for Akeiko, unlike Kyo's his was purely lust. The way she wasn't intimidated by him like the others. He wanted her for his own, but he knew she liked Kyo, the way she looked at him.

"I'm here to take Akeiko to the main house. She has her own apartment there that will be finished before the end of the week." He replied smiling slightly at Kyo's sudden bad mood.

Akeiko stopped just out side the door, the main Shoma house? Why? She was happy here, but once Akito got it in his head then there was no changing his decision. But living there she would never see Kyo, he hated the main house. She walked into the room, she was now wearing black board shorts and a black tank top. Her white hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Well Akeiko, pack your bags, on Friday you'll come with me to your new home." He said and then turned to Yuki, "Meanwhile, Yuki make me a place to stay."

Yuki protested. "But there's no room!"

Shigure raised his hand. "He can sleep in Kyo's room, Kyo you can stay in Akeiko's room, and we'll know if you try any thing you'll turn into your animals."

"Share a room with her? But, there's only one bed." He said, not trying hard to change Shigure's mind.

"Would be why it's king size you can have your own sides!" Shigure said happily.

For most of the day preparations were made in Kyo's room and he moved his stuff into Akeiko's. Truly happy about the new arrangements even if she was leaving on Friday.

Later that night both Akeiko and Kyo lay awake talking.

"So on Friday you're leaving eh?"

"Yeah, hey Kyo?" she asked

"Yeah."

"The other night when we were playing truth or dare, and Uo asked you what your feelings for me were…"

Kyo didn't like where this was leading, "Yeah so?"

"Well why didn't you answer? It's obvious that it's nothing special." She challenged.

"Well I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He laughed as she hit him on the arm; they were a lot closer than the edge of the bed.

"No, I think its best you didn't know I'll tell you someday."

Friday morning came and Kyo offered to help her settle in to the main house. When they arrived Akito called for Akeiko to go to his house and talk to him, to tell her the rules of his house.

"I have a bad feeling about this, I'll come with you." He said walking alongside her.

When Akeiko walked through the door and closed it Akito came out from behind a curtain.

"You sent for me?" She said as Akito moved closer to her. He stopped as their faces were inches if not centimeters apart.

"Tell me, Akeiko, what does Kyo have that I don't?" He asked moving closer still, she backed up until finally she was against the wall across from the door.

"Akito? What are you talking about?" She asked as he grabbed the back of her head and forced her into a kiss, she turned around and pushed against his chest. Being as weak as he was he was pushed back into the wall.

"You bitch, all I ever wanted was you. I can give you everything that you want." Thunder sounded outside and the rain started to come in.

" Akito what the fuck is the matter with you?" He struck his back hand across her face and she fell to the ground. She brought her fingers to her lip and saw that it was bleeding.

Akito continued to walk at her from across the room. She pushed her self up and ran to the door, Akito grabbed at her but only ripped her shirt. She burst through the door and ran out to the road where Kyo was waiting. She continued running and he followed her shouting her name, what had happened?

He finally caught up with her and turned her around, tears were streaming down her face and her shirt was torn exposing her stomach. He pulled her into his arms and held her there letting her cry. When she pulled away she explained everything, the anger inside Kyo was only leveled by his love for her. She stopped crying and forced a weak laugh.

"I'm probably just over exaggerating, it's not like he you know, but ugh," She breathed in, make up was streaming down her face and her eyes were red from crying, she needed to be loved. "I look like a complete idiot," She said taking Kyo's shirt from him, he was now shirtless but she was covered.

"No." He said tilting her chin upwards, "You're Beautiful." He pressed his lips against hers and they stood there in the middle of the street, kissing. Akito watched from his window and glowered.

"Why didn't we change every time we hugged?" Kyo asked.

"Don't you remember? When you hug your true love, you don't change."

**(A/N Well I hope you liked it! Review S.V.P)**


End file.
